


Heat

by amycooper



Category: due South
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Call of the Wild, Skinny Dipping, author willfully ignores the effects of cold water on male genitalia, sex in a seasonal pond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycooper/pseuds/amycooper
Summary: A naked swim on a hot bright night leads to something more.





	Heat

The summer brought an unexpected heat and though the taiga east of Inuvik offered shelter in the shade of it’s evergreen trees, the plains to the west held no escape the intense sunlight.  When the Spring came to melt the snow, Fraser was certain each morning would bring Ray’s departure, but he stayed even when Fraser’s leave expired and was sent to roam the lands.

 

It was midnight but the sun still shone brightly in the sky.  It had not set for several days and wouldn’t for a good two weeks.  It had hit 32.8C that day and the night, such as it was, brought no relief.  Ray, now an expert at making fire as well other other skills of survival, had set up the fire to cook by far from their bedrolls.  The ground around them was peppered with squat tundra flowers. A pond, perhaps more like a grand puddle, to their right drained through a stream hungrily towards the mighty MacKenzie river, far out of sight.  To the far west rose a might line of mountains made small by distance. The two laughed and sweat through dinner. With full bellies, they eyed their bedrolls, spaced close together out of habit, covered with a fine coating of shedded wolf fur, with the whole wolf panting on them for good measure.

 

“God, Frase, I can’t sleep like this,” Ray squinted at the sun.  He turned to Fraser, the pond, then back to Fraser, licking his lips.   He began shrugging out of his clothes.

 

“What are you doing Ray?”

 

“What does it look like, Fraser?”  Ray said as he begun to frantically work off his pants.  “It’s hot as hell out here and there's a pond.”

 

“Oh.” Fraser blinked.

 

“You in?”  Ray said.

 

Fraser began do undo the straps on his uniform, only to freeze as Ray kicked off his underwear.

 

“You’re naked Ray.”

 

“Observant,” Ray snorted before taking off at a desperate run toward the relief of the pond.  There was a shrek as he hit the still icy waters. Fraser hurriedly undressed.

 

“Hey, I can’t believe you did it,” Ray said when Fraser joined him.

 

“Why, Ray?  You know I can swim,” Fraser said.  “I’m surprised you’ve gone in given that you can’t.”

 

“Fraser, the pond’s not more than five feet deep all around.  See, even in the middle I can touch bottom,” Ray demonstrated.  “But you. You’re naked!”

 

“So are you, Ray.”

 

“Yeah, but you’re-you know-you.”

 

“Ray?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’m hot.”

 

Ray noticeably bit his tongue.  He kinda-sorta treaded water, with his feet skimming the ground below him.  At anytime he could just stand and be on safe solid ground and as he watched Fraser start a lap across the pond, he felt the sudden need for that solid ground.  His body looked long but sturdily built. And his ass...oh God, his ass...

 

“I am so not straight,” Ray gulped.  

 

Fraser paused at one end, turned, and their eyes caught.  Ray jolted as he realized the same desire that filled him reflected in Fraser’s eyes.  He started treading water again. Fraser made it to him in a few steady strokes.

 

There were no words as Fraser pulled him close, their mouths touching.  After a winter of pent up desire, they kissed greedily, touched hungrily.  Hands, lips, tongues discovering, tasting every inch of each other. Ray wrapped his legs around Fraser’s as his lips moved down his neck.  Fraser groaned, sending shivers down Ray’s back and he continued down his chest. Beneath the water’s surface, Ray could feel Fraser’s erect cock against his leg.  He shifted then plunged under. Let’s see how long I could hold my breath now, Ray thought with a smirk before taking Fraser into his mouth. The sounds of Fraser’s groan of pleasure came distorted through the water, but thrilled Ray just the same.  He sucked hard and quick, knowing he had only a limited time before he’d have to surface and inhale. 

 

When he did resurface, Fraser began nibbling on his neck while Ray caught his breath.

 

“I want...”

 

“You want what, Frase?” 

 

Fraser tipped him over, until he was floating, one strong hand under him for good measure.  Then suddenly Fraser’s other hand was wrapped around his cock, slick from what water and jerking him off good.  

 

“Oh God, Frase!” Ray said, his eyes squeezing closed as he gasped with pleasure.  Then he could feel Fraser’s lips wrap around him. There he lay floating on top of the world, tethered to the man he wanted more than any other as he was pleasured by him.

 

Ray came quick and hard.  It would’ve been embarrassing if he weren’t so distracted by the thought of returning the favor.  He got back on his feet, his hands reaching around to stroke Fraser’s ass.

 

“God, we need some lube.  Next time we get into town, we need some lube.”

 

“There's some grease, rendered fat from that duck we-oh.”

 

Fraser’s grasp on words disappeared as Ray pushed him on his back and hungrily went for his cock.  Ray wasn’t about to wade out in search for some dubious lube. Not now. Yeah, Fraser’s ass was fine, but he wanted Fraser now.  Ray could hear Fraser moan and his body arch as he took his whole cock in his mouth and squeezed his scrotum gently with his hands.  He smiled before caressing Fraser’s shaft with his tongue as he pulled out. He continued the rhythm as Fraser’s breathing became more frantic until finally, with a shout and a twitch he came.

 

Finished, Ray watched Fraser tread lazily with a satisfied grin on his face, and laughed.  

 

“And to think we could’ve been doing that all winter long.”

 

And so though that night was bright and hot and humid, but they slept naked and tangled up together under a sun that didn’t set.


End file.
